LA DESPEDIDA (DE SOLTEROS)
by Gazziero-Gumi
Summary: Kenshin y Kaoru van a casarse por fin y su amigo cabeza de gallo, con ayuda de cierta comadreja, organizó la tan ansiada despedida de solteros. ¿Qué podrá resultar de las maquinaciones siniestras de estos dos? GRAN FINAL!
1. Claudia Gazziero

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO NOS PERTENECE, SINO AL MARAVILLOSO NOBUHIRO WATSUKI. HACEMOS ESTE FIC GRUPAL SÓLO PARA DIVERTIRNOS Y COMPARTIR, EN NINGÚN CASO TENEMOS FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

**NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS Y AUTORES**

_Queridos lectores, esperamos que disfruten este fic, que es producto del caos y el intento desesperado de hacer algo en lo cual podamos participar todos. Les contamos que cada persona escribió un capítulo, los cuales se irán subiendo hoy y entre los próximos días. _

_Tenemos un grupo en facebook, creado por Claudia Gazziero, en el cual nació la iniciativa. Si quieres unirte y participar, sólo debes buscarla en facebook. Su perfil está en su profile, mándale una solicitud de amistad y ella te agregará en seguida. ¡Siempre estamos gustoso de recibir a más fanáticos de Kenshin y de los fanfic. Este es nuestro aporte para ayudar a salvar nuestro querido fandom! Abrazos y besos a todos. Y recuerden, los estaremos esperando! _

* * *

Kenshin y Kaoru van a casarse por fin y su amigo cabeza de gallo, con ayuda de cierta comadreja, organizó la tan ansiada despedida de solteros. ¿Qué podrá resultar de las maquinaciones siniestras de estos dos?

**LA DESPEDIDA (DE SOLTEROS)**

**Por Gazziero Gumi**

**Capítulo 1: Claudia Gazziero**

Kaoru se miró al espejo desganada, no le gustaba para nada su aspecto. Se había probado todas las tenidas del closet y ninguna le parecía suficientemente seductora para su despedida de soltera. Una fuerte oleada de alegría subió por su garganta al pensar en eso, al fin faltaba sólo un día para ser la mujer de Kenshin Himura. Sí, debía admitirlo, se moría de ganas de ser su esposa.

Se probó uno de sus vestidos de fiesta que había usado para el matrimonio de Misao y Aoshi hacía un año. Le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y el escote en "V" la hacía parecer mucho más voluptuosa. ¡Ese era el indicado! Hacía un juego perfecto con sus ojos azules.

Hizo unas cuantas poses sensuales en el espejo, revisó su maquillaje ligero y suave y se aprestó a salir de la habitación. Al abrir la puerta se topó de frente con él: Kenshin, su prometido y el único hombre que lograba hacerla soñar y desear estar con él el resto de su vida; aunque en esos tiempos aquello fuera una verdadera locura.

—¿Estás lista, querida? —preguntó él, sensualmente, y devorándola con la mirada.

—¡No me llames "querida", es anticuado!

—Querida, ¿estás lista? ¿Piensas ir con ese vestido? —Inquirió, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Tiene algo malo? —respondió desinteresadamente, mientras se acercaba al espejo para arreglar por última vez su largo cabello azabache.

No podía dejarla ir así a su despedida de soltera, ¡todos los hombres disfrutarían la vista de sus largas y torneadas piernas! No podía permitirlo. Aunque Kenshin Himura se había propuesto no ser un hombre celoso, con Kaoru nunca se sabía. Era realmente difícil ser pareja de ella y no transformarse en un obseso maniático y amante de la ropa holgada. Y es que el ser deportista le venía fabuloso a la chica, ya que su cuerpo delgado y tonificado no tenía nada que envidiarle a las actrices de Hollywood.

—¿Me prometes que no pensarás en otros hombres? —Susurró, abrazándola por la espalda y recostando su cabeza en la curva de su cuello.

Kaoru rió, aunque Kenshin era un respetable maestro de las artes marciales, que podía darle paliza a cualquier sujeto, a veces se mostraba de lo más inseguro. Acarició su cabello cobrizo y le dedicó la más dulce de las sonrisas. —No tienes de qué preocuparte, sólo tengo ojos para ti.

Si Kenshin tuviera que pedir un último deseo antes de morir, sin duda sería ese: escuchar a su Kaoru declararle su amor incondicional, con aquellos labios suaves y delicados, y el rubor naciente en sus mejillas. Probablemente ella no estaba consciente de eso, ya que a pesar de todos los encuentros apasionados que habían tenido, ella seguía siendo inocente; pero era la mujer más sexy que había conocido. La obligó a voltear y la besó apasionadamente. No hallaba la hora de tenerla en sus brazos la noche siguiente.

Sí, Kaoru era virgen. No sabía cómo pero ella había sido muy férrea en sus convicciones; y él no había podido sacar más que besos apasionados y encuentros sexuales coartados con ella. Debía admitirlo, estaba que moría de deseo por esa mujer, pero no era sólo eso lo que anhelaba de ella. La quería en todos los sentidos, cuerpo y alma, en sus días alegres y cuando le lanzaba todos los objetos de la habitación por una discusión sin mayor importancia. ¡Oh, sí! Después de tantos años jugando, Kenshin Himura se había enamorado de una inocente y respetable doncella.

—Kenshin, espera… —Jadeó ella en sus brazos.

Sus palabras lo decepcionaron un poco, estaba comenzando a hartarse de esperar. Sin embargo, era lo mejor. Había esperado tanto para eso que no podía conformarse con hacerlo en la habitación de Kaoru, en la casa de su padre, antes de la noche de bodas. Así no sería la maravillosa primera vez de su mujer.

Como todo hombre (idiota), Kenshin había contado esto a sus amigos y, aunque se burlaban un poco de él, alababan la fuerza de voluntad de Kaoru. Sanosuke Sagara, su discípulo más antiguo, había organizado las despedidas de solteros de ambos, y esperaba que no hubiera mandado a las chicas a un antro de perdición en medio del barrio rojo y con _vedettos_ con poca ropa por doquier. Bueno, si tenía que ser sincero admitía que estaba preocupado. No confiaba en las intenciones de su amigo cabeza de gallo (por su extraño peinado), pero las chicas se habían mostrado conformes. Hacía un año él había organizado la despedida de soltera de Misao, y las chicas, a pesar de que no revelaron nada, habían quedado de lo más felices.

Quizás sólo estaba pensando demasiado sobre eso. Su Kaoru era inocente, y tenía la convicción de llegar virgen al matrimonio, ella no aprobaría que hubiera hombres sacándose la ropa y bailando en su cara, mientras le daban una cantidad de alcohol suficiente para que se desinhibiera y decidiera olvidarse de Kenshin por una noche. Su corazón latió preocupado. ¡No, no y no! Debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

—Está bien… esperaré afuera.

Ella sonrió. Otra vez ese hechizo mágico para tranquilizarlo. Había escogido (por fin) a la indicada.

—Gracias, querido.

Y sí, ella sí que sabía cómo hacerlo feliz. Le cerró un ojo seductoramente y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una noche, sólo faltaba una noche para que ella fuera su mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra. Debía ser paciente, había esperado tanto, una noche no significaba nada.

—¡Kenshin, amigo! —Escuchó la voz de Sanosuke tras de sí—. ¿Estás listo? Ya nos vamos…

Algo en su mirada le daba mala espina. —Sólo espero que salga Kao, para despedirme.

—No es necesario, vamos… —Insistió, mientras lo jalaba de la manga de la chaqueta.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo no iba a ser necesario? Reprobó a Sano con la mirada. —Será mi esposa…

El castaño farfulló. —¡Está bien, pero que sean cinco segundos!

Kenshin respiró profundo e intentó apaciguar sus inseguridades. No era que no confiara en Kaoru, era sólo que… no confiaba en sus habilidades para mantener el amor de una mujer joven y hermosa. Era mucho mayor que ella, y también estaba mucho más acabado. Había tenido demasiada suerte de encontrarla, suerte que no merecía, por supuesto.

Tocó la puerta despacio. —Kao, ¿puedes salir un momento?

—¡Estoy ocupada, Ken! —Escuchó del otro lado.

—Con los chicos ya nos vamos…

—¡No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana en la mañana! ¡Te amo, Ken!

Dios, ¿por qué no quería que la viera? ¿Es que acaso de había vestido aún más osadamente? Aquello olía mal, muy mal. —Kaoru… —Suspiró.

—¿Kenshin?

Su voz se oía como si estuviera también junto a la puerta. No pudo reprimir más sus inseguridades. —¿Me prometes que no mirarás a nadie más?

—¿Me lo prometes tú?

Por supuesto que sí, hacía más de un año que sólo tenía ojos para ella. —Sólo tengo ojos para ti.

—Entonces yo también, sólo pensaré en ti.

Suspiró un poco más tranquilo. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, querido.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Les gustó? ¡Esperamos sus reviews!**

* * *

_Publicación: 26/01/2014_


	2. Dei-chan

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO NOS PERTENECE, SINO AL MARAVILLOSO NOBUHIRO WATSUKI. HACEMOS ESTE FIC GRUPAL SÓLO PARA DIVERTIRNOS Y COMPARTIR, EN NINGÚN CASO TENEMOS FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

Kenshin y Kaoru van a casarse por fin y su amigo cabeza de gallo, con ayuda de cierta comadreja, organizó la tan ansiada despedida de solteros. ¿Qué podrá resultar de las maquinaciones siniestras de estos dos?

**LA DESPEDIDA (DE SOLTEROS)**

**Por Gazziero Gumi**

**Capítulo 2: Dei—chan**

Se miró al espejo una vez más, un poco insegura. ¿Realmente era bastante revelador? ¿O Kenshin estaba exagerando nuevamente como siempre?

Suspiró y se volvió a analizar a través de su reflejo reiteradamente.

—Claro que estás bien, Kaoru. —Escuchó una voz familiarmente femenina cerca de ella.

Se sobresaltó al observar que Misao estaba sentada a la orilla de su cama y sonriendo como si nada.

Primeramente. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a infiltrarse en su casa? Bueno, de Misao siempre se terminaba descubriendo cosas nuevas.

—¡Misao! —Se volteó hacia ella con una expresión asustada, como si hubiese visto a la niña del aro o algo así—. ¿Cómo entraste?

—Pues… ¿Como la gente? —Su rostro expresaba inocencia.

—¿Por la puerta? Pero si la dejé con llave luego de que Ken se fuera…

—¿Himura acabó de salir? Qué lástima… y yo que le iba a regalar esto por su primera vez… —Sacó de su bolso un par de condones.

—¡Misao!

Misao por su lado se echó a reír. —Oh, Kaoru… Kaoru… —Pensaba divertida—. Aún eres demasiado ingenua.

—Era broma. —Los volvió a guardar y sonrió—. ¿Estás lista? Esta será nuestra última noche de soltería… Bueno, la tuya, la de Megumi y Tsubame ya que yo me adelante… —Suspiró como una muchacha enamorada.

—Ja, ja… muy bromista. —Entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella—. Y sí, ya estoy lista.

Definitivamente Misao Makimachi no cambiaría nunca. Siempre segura y siendo la risueña, cabezota, bromista y divertida comadreja.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperamos? —Se levantó y la tomó de la mano para irse.

—Espera, espera… —Kaoru detuvo la marcha y por ende Misao también, causando que esta última la mirara con desconcierto—. Aún no me has dicho por donde ingresaste.

—Oh, eso —le sonrió—. Por la ventana. —Contestó con naturalidad y con una sonrisa.

—¡Misao!

—¿Qué? Creí que te habían hecho algo.

—¿Quiénes? —Arqueó levemente la ceja sin comprender.

—¿Quiénes más? Los secuestradores, los violadores y los extraterrestres—. Admitió con una cómica preocupación—. Es decir…dejar las ventanas abiertas es un completo error, ¿Sabes cuál es el porcentaje de robo a domicilio por eso? O peor aún, ¡las violaciones!

—Misao, cálmate —Suspiró—. Te entiendo pero, ¡¿no pudiste al menos tocar el timbre o la puerta?!

Otra cosa que la caracterizaba era su _"Preocupación maternal"._ A pesar de que tuvieran un año de diferencia (Kaoru era mayor) la trataba algunas veces como si fuera su hija; aunque no es sólo con ella, también solía hacerlo con las demás.

Además había que destacar que Misao no era del tipo _"Elegantemente femenina" _como la mayoría de las personas de su edad, al contrario: Siempre le ha gustado trepar los árboles, practicaba diariamente _kempo_ y sabía manipular los instrumentos de una _kunoichi_ (nadie sabía cómo rayos había logrado localizar a un maestro con tales características).

En conclusión, era del tipo de chicas que actuaba sin importar lo que la gente opinara de ella.

—¡No! ¡No pude! —El silencio abrumador y el aura que emanaba de esta casa me daba mala espina. —Colocó una linterna con la luz debajo de su barbilla, mientras su rostro se mostraba siniestro.

—Era el aura de la indecisión… —Susurró ella.

—Bueno, ¿Alguna pregunta más? —Caminó hacia la salida para luego abrir la puerta.

—No…

Al salir con su amiga notó que no eran las únicas que estaban allí. Es más, podía ver a dos personas más: una que parecía ser la mayor de todas, cruzada de brazos y la otra, quien tenía apariencia de ser la menor y mostraba una expresión tímida.

—¿Y? ¿Ves que no habían arrastrado a Kaoru a algún lugar oscuro? —Suspiró fastidiada la mayor—. Sólo era cuestión de tocar el timbre…

—Bueno, pero no se enoje, srta. Megumi —Sonrió nerviosa Misao, mientras ponía una de sus manos detrás de su nuca—. Se arrugará más

—¡¿Qué me dijiste, planita?! —Arqueó la ceja molesta—. Al menos soy más bonita que tú.

—¡Para lo que me importa!

Tsubame trataba de calmarlas sin éxito alguno, después de todo su timidez e inseguridad causaba que todo acto de impedirlo se fuera al traste.

—¡Dejen de pelear ustedes dos! —La voz de Kaoru provocó que se callaran y se cruzaran de brazos—. ¿No podemos irnos en paz?

—Está bien… —Misao suspiró—. Además no me gusta pelear con ancianas.

—¡Tú comenzaste, comadreja!

—Con ustedes no se puede… —Kaoru agarró de la mano de Misao y caminaron hacia su destino—. Tsubame, encárgate de Megumi.

—Megumi—san… —habló la castaña.

—No te preocupes, Tsubame; puedo caminar sola. —Le sonrió y caminó junto a ella.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Cómo lo hizo nuestra queridísima Dei-chan? ¡Esperamos sus Reviews!**

* * *

_Publicación: 27/01/2014_


	3. Zury Himura

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO NOS PERTENECE, SINO AL MARAVILLOSO NOBUHIRO WATSUKI. HACEMOS ESTE FIC GRUPAL SÓLO PARA DIVERTIRNOS Y COMPARTIR, EN NINGÚN CASO TENEMOS FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

Kenshin y Kaoru van a casarse por fin y su amigo cabeza de gallo, con ayuda de cierta comadreja, organizó la tan ansiada despedida de solteros. ¿Qué podrá resultar de las maquinaciones siniestras de estos dos?

**LA DESPEDIDA (DE SOLTEROS)**

**Por Gazziero Gumi**

**Capítulo 3: Zury Himura**

"**Talento innato"**

—Chicos, estoy seguro que hoy nos la pasaremos de pelos… —Aseguró Sanosuke, mientras caminaba a la par de sus camaradas—. Tal vez y hasta éste deje de ser virgen. —Señaló a Yahiko en forma de burla.

—Sano, no creo que tengas que meterte en esos asuntos. —Kenshin dijo, tratando de apaciguar las miradas asesinas que Yahiko le disparaba al joven de cabellera castaña.

—¡Sí, es cierto cabeza de pollo! No es algo que a ti te importe. —El chico se cruzó de brazos—. Además… yo, Yahiko Mijohin, puedo tener de ESO, cuando yo quiera, al fin soy mayor de edad. —añadió el joven—. Y tú, ya viejo, puedes lograr que ciertas 'zorritas' te quieran hacer el favorcito.

Aoshi, quien caminaba en silencio, suspiró con vergüenza al notar las miradas de las demás personas posarse en el tan distinguido grupo que le acompañaba.

Misao se las iba a pagar. Lo había obligado y chantajeado para asistir a aquella despedida de solteros. Había peleado, alegado, y arrojado todo tipo de amenazas envolviendo los deberes de la casa.

Aoshi, como todo un hombre que era, se fajó los pantalones, se aclaró la garganta para hacerle frente a su esposa. Lo iba a escuchar, ¡sí que lo iba a escuchar! Cuando estuvo frente a ella, ella le dirigió una mirada imponente, no tuvo más opción, después agachó su cabeza y asintió a las órdenes de Misao.

Se sentía parte de un grupo de idiotas que no sabían hablar más que idioteces. Bueno, a excepción de uno, tal vez Himura se salvaba.

—Eeehh… Chicos. —Kenshin llamó, nerviosamente.

—¿Si, Himura-san, que es lo que pasa? —cuestionó Okina, que sorpresivamente se les había aparecido en ese mismo instante, sin ser invitado. En fin, luego lo cuestionarían.

—Creo que… perdí la cartera donde Sano depositó el dinero… —soltó el pelirrojo, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Total, Aoshi se retractaba de lo que había pensado. Todos estaban idiotas y hasta se incluía por pensar que había salvación dentro del Gumi masculino.

—¡Kenshin!, ¡¿pero qué has hecho?! —preguntó Sanosuke, ante la revelación—. En esa cartera iba el cheque de la Kitzune de esta quincena. —Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos. Ahora sí que era pollo frito.

—Ja, ja, ja, al parecer mis queridos amigos, yo soy la solución a todos sus problemas. —exclamó Okina, mientras se reía maliciosamente.

—Haremos todo lo que nos diga Okina. ¿Verdad Kenshin, verdad Kenshin? —Todos asintieron al ver la desesperación en su petición.

_Oh no esto no iba por un buen camino_, Aoshi intuyó. Pero ya estaba allí y como buen hombre tenía que afrontar lo que se les viniera.

—¡¿Queeeeee?! ¿Están locos? Yo no me pondré esa cosa. Que lo haga Himura. Fue la culpa de él de todas formas —La expresión de sorpresa de todos los presentes no se hizo esperar.

Era la primera vez que Aoshi Shinomori se ponía tan rojo y se expresaba en voz alta.

—No puedo, no tengo el mismo físico que ustedes, Shinomori —Kenshin suspiró y agachó su cabeza avergonzado. Si su _koishii_ se enteraba de lo que estaban a punto de hacer… lo mataba, segurito lo mataba.

Aunque, por otra parte, se sentía aliviado ser un joven delgado de contextura media. No tendría que salir enfrente de todas aquellas mujeres hambrientas de hombres meneando los atributos que dios les había dado.

—Bueno Aoshi, es el traje de marinerito que te tocó o el de tarzan —Sanosekue rio malisiosamente .

—Pero, ¡¿a quién se le ocurre haberle dado el dinero a Kenshin?! — Yahiko resbaló sus manos sobre sus mejillas, mostrando su exasperación—Ahora tengo que bailarle a mujeres… más feas que la _busu_, más viejas que la Kitzune y más desesperadas por hombre que la comadreja.

Las miradas, de ciertas tres personas, se posaron sobre el chico asiéndolo callar de inmediato.

—Bien. Marinerito: Aoshi, baquerito: Yahiko, soldadito: Sanosuke y policías oniwabanshuu, el escenario está listo. Vayamos y domemos aquellas fieras —gritó Okina, quien, también se encontraba vestido de bombero.

Su ánimo se cayó a los suelos al ver las miradas que preguntaban: si todo aquello era una broma. De nuevo, las únicas facciones que se notaban animadas eran las del próximo esposo de la joven, Kamiya. El pelirrojo seria el representante, el padrote.

Una mujer entró al vestidor rompiendo la tensa vibra que inundaba aquel cuarto.

—Salen en cinco minutos. Así que practiquen o alístense —Les ordenó y después se retiró.

Okina volteó y encaró a todos sus hombres.

—Hoy, será un día que cambiara nuestras vidas. Nos volveremos hombres de valor, por nuestras mujeres, por todo Japon, por todo nuestro hon… —Okina se vio interrumpido por un Yahiko ruborizado.

—¡Ya, ya, Okina! no sea ridículo y acabemos con esto de una vez... —Yahiko fue el primero que salió, de allí le siguió Sano y los demás chicos dejando a Kenshin y a Aoshi congelados en su lugar.

—Misao me pondrá a lavar el baño de la casa, a sacar la basura, a cocinar y lavar la ropa de todas formas —Nada había valido la pena.

—Al menos _tú_ ya estas casado Aoshi, mi _koi_ nunca me perdonara —esposó Kenshin, imitando preocupación.

—Pero tú no estarás exponiendo tu cuerpecito allí afuera —Agachó su cabeza en gesto de rendición y resignación.

—Sí, lo sé. Así que muévete si no quieres que la audiencia se desespere. Aoshi Shinomori, tenemos una audiencia a la que complacer y una agenda que cumplir —Kenshin insistió con aires de padrote, mientras empujaba al joven hacia el escenario.

Las luces brillaban forzando a los chicos a cerrar los ojos. Una multitud aclamaba sus nombres. Eran ovacionados por el público, y sus corazones brincaron de alegría. Pensaron que, tal vez, después de todo no era tan malo como ellos lo habían pensado.

—Y a continuación el _Kenshin-gumi_ en todo su esplendor y gloria —Kenshin presentó al grupo que ya se encontraba en medio del escenario.

—¡A la próxima me voy en tren! —espetó Kaoru con horror dibujado en el rostro—Nunca más me subiré en un carro conducido por Misao —prometió.

Tanto Tsubame, Megumi y Kaoru caminaban tensamente junto a una muy despreocupada chica de trenza larga. Por un momento habían jurado, en aquellas curvas de la carretera, que aquella noche seria su última. Kaoru hasta había llamado innumerables veces a Kenshin. Le dejó mensajes de voz despidiéndose de él por si algo le pasaba.

Sin contar a Megumi y Tsubame, que habían mandado mensajes de texto pidiendo perdón a sus seres queridos. Una de ellas secretamente confesando su amor a un miembro del _Kenshin-gumi_.

—Ya no es para tanto, al fin llegamos —dijo Misao, cambiando de conversación.

Las chicas dejaron escapar un suspiro de… ¿confusión?

—Misao, te dije que nada de hombres en paños menores —dijo Kaoru adelantándose y dejando a las otras chicas atrás. Pagó su boleto de primera fila—¡Maldición! Kenshin me matará —Siguió caminando apresurada ignorando al resto de sus compañeras.

—Y no quería —Megumi se cruzó de brazos y sonrió maliciosamente, sacó su dinero y pagó su entrada.

Y así las cuatro chicas entraron fascinadas a un espacio amplio, donde se respiraba el alcohol y la lujuria de ciertas damas desesperadas. Mientras que a las chicas les brillaban los ojitos ante semejantes atributos masculinos, los miembros del Kenshin-gumi se posicionaban de espaldas para ejecutar su actuación.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Estaremos esperando por su opinión! abrazos!**

* * *

_Publicación: 27/01/2014_


	4. EDISON RUIZ

**ESTE CAPÍTULO HA SIDO BORRADO POR PETICIÓN DEL AUTOR.**


	5. Akari Yumei

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO NOS PERTENECE, SINO AL MARAVILLOSO NOBUHIRO WATSUKI. HACEMOS ESTE FIC GRUPAL SÓLO PARA DIVERTIRNOS Y COMPARTIR, EN NINGÚN CASO TENEMOS FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

Aquí el Gazziero-Gumi trae otro capítulo! Es el Turno de Akari Yumei, quien nos mostrará su talento :3

Los invitamos nuevamente a unirse al Gazziero-Gumi. Sólo deben buscar a Claudia Gazziero en facebook y mandarle una solicitud! Es MUY entretenido :3

Abrazos!

* * *

Kenshin y Kaoru van a casarse por fin y su amigo cabeza de gallo, con ayuda de cierta comadreja, organizó la tan ansiada despedida de solteros. ¿Qué podrá resultar de las maquinaciones siniestras de estos dos?

**LA DESPEDIDA (DE SOLTEROS)**

**Por Gazziero Gumi**

**Capítulo 5: Akari Yumei**

Y como era de esperarse. Kenshin y sus acompañantes se presentaron frente a sus adoradas mujeres, lo que ellas esperaban era un espectáculo inolvidable…lo obtuvieron.

Kenshin, aún en sus ropas de presentador iba delante de los demás. Todos nerviosos y con un sentimiento híbrido de miedo, ansiedad, desesperación y frustración. Ahora bien, el pelirrojo con peluca rubia cambió su tono de voz, habló como si tuviera una voz mucho más varonil y ronca, abriendo la puerta de la habitación VIP.

— ¡Buenas noches, señoritas! El Ken- digo, el Shinken-gumi les brindará un espectáculo muy especial sólo para ustedes.

— ¡Oawww! —expresaron todas, sí, todas, con nervios y emoción.

El famoso grupo de "bailarines" entró en la habitación. Cualquiera que les viera sentiría satisfacción al verles y claro, ¿Cómo no hacerlo si por sus cuerpos emanaba sensualidad? Por dentro ellos hacían un esfuerzo, fingirían ser diferentes, fingirían que no eran ellos y que no las conocían…los trajes ayudaron.

Aoshi portaba un sombrero de marinero sobre sus negros cabellos. Una pañoleta de marinero negra era lo único que vestía en la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejando ver ese cuerpo escultural; sus brazos sólo adornados con una empuñadura negra. ¿Pantalón o pantaloneta? Ni uno ni otro, una especie de shorts negros dejando poco a la imaginación, y claro, es que esas torneadas piernas no estaban para nada mal. Su calzado consistía en zapatos negros y la base bordada de pantalones del mismo estilo.

Yahiko poseía un sombrero de "Cowboy", chaleco de cuero marrón solamente con una pañoleta roja adornaba su cuello y torso. Unos shorts igualmente cortos que los de Aoshi, sólo que de jeans y con cinturón para armas. El resto de su moreno cuerpo era visible, menos sus pies adornados con unas botas marrones. Sí, Yahiko era un joven vaquero muy atractivo.

Tenemos a Sanosuke luciendo su trabajado torso con vendajes y un chaleco verde musgo a lo militar. Un short verde oscuro con cinturón negro y botas negras era lo que le cubrían sus torneadas piernas. Todo a juego y viéndose como un sexy soldado.

Todos, por dentro, morían de vergüenza y cierto miedo; lo bueno es que por fuera disimulaban perfectamente. Al menos los antifaces también ayudaban.

Los sensuales cuerpos masculinos se empezaron a introducir en la habitación. Los ojos de las mujeres se abrieron de par en par al verlos. Sonrieron entre sí. En especial Misao, esa mujer necesitaba algo que le calmara las hormonas, y bueno, no sólo ella, incluso Kaoru y Tsubame tenían que luchar contra sus impulsos hormonales femeninos.

Y es que, por dentro sus cuerpos decían "Disfruta, disfruta mucho." "Mira esos músculos, ¡Qué cuerpazo se manejan esos hombres!" "¡Vamos, que ellos están como quieren!" Y por medio de su mente decían "No, sólo es un baile, puedo disfrutar sin perder el control."

Cosquillas, sonrojos, alta temperatura, muy alta temperatura vivían ese grupo de jóvenes. Pero… ¿Quién dijo que esos tipos no se dejarían llevar por la adrenalina nerviosa? Cuando se dieron cuenta empezaron a estar demasiado cerca de ellas, con demasiada confianza y hasta disfrutando con ellas. Kaoru por su parte se mantenía al margen, hacía más caso al "Presentador" con sus frases de: "¿Qué tal está nuestro marinero?" "Deberían de bailar con el sexy vaquero." Y así sucesivamente, y no es que siguiera sus indicaciones, lo miraba, como si notara algo raro en ese falso rubio con lentes de sol en un lugar muy cerrado y por la noche.

Misao y las demás llegaron a un punto de divertirse con eso, los bailes sensuales se fueron esfumando y dejando paso a bromas y charlas algo subidas de tono. Cualquiera diría: "Todo está saliendo bien, el plan les está funcionando y las muchachas no los descubrirán." Sin embargo la vida es un poco demasiado cliché para el gusto de todos. Y como se puede esperar…

Recibieron una interrupción de parte de un grupo de policías.

— ¡Alto en el nombre de la ley!

— ¡Todos ustedes quedan bajo arresto por infracción a la ley!

— ¡Este lugar queda clausurado con todos sus trabajadores por falta de papeles!

—_Maldición…_

Fue lo único que pensaron el grupo de hombres disfrazados mientras todos, hombres y mujeres, estaban llenos de un sentimiento de miedo y frustración… Además de decepción por culpa de sus planes arruinados.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**¡¿Y?! ¿QUÉ OPINAN?  
**

* * *

**02/02/2014 **


	6. Danperꞌ jaz lirio

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO NOS PERTENECE, SINO AL MARAVILLOSO NOBUHIRO WATSUKI. HACEMOS ESTE FIC GRUPAL SÓLO PARA DIVERTIRNOS Y COMPARTIR, EN NINGÚN CASO TENEMOS FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

CHICOS, PRIMERO QUE CUALQUIER COSA, DEBEMOS AGRADECER POR LOS REVIEWS Y POR LA ACEPTACIÓN DE ESTE FANFIC. ESTAMOS MUY FELICES DE QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERAMOS SEGUIR CONTANDO CON SU APOYO PARA EL RESTO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS. UN ABRAZO Y NOS LEEMOS!

"Kenshin y Kaoru van a casarse por fin y su amigo cabeza de gallo, con ayuda de cierta comadreja, organizó la tan ansiada despedida de solteros. ¿Qué podrá resultar de las maquinaciones siniestras de estos dos?"

**LA DESPEDIDA (DE SOLTEROS)**

**Por Gazziero Gumi**

**Capítulo 6: Danperꞌ jaz lirio**

—¡¿Arrestados?!

Kaoru sintió morirse en el mismo instante que escuchó esa única palabra de los labios del policía. No tardó en darse cuenta de que las cosas no estaban mejor del otro lado de la sala, donde estaban reunidas otras personas. Parecía que los que estaban en mayores problemas eran los de zona _vip_.

Quiso caer de rodillas al suelo y echarse a llorar; a Misao no le había bastado con llevarlas con el alma en un hilo durante el trayecto hacía la estancia, sino que las había traído a un lugar que tenía problemas con la ley.

De algo estaba segura: Aoshi se quedaría viudo ¡Sí señor! eso no se lo pensaba pasar por alto.

Respiró profundo y miró a los bailarines. Se dio cuenta de que trataban de esconder más de la cuenta la cara en esos famosísimos disfraces que traían. Pero, de todos ellos, el que más le llamaba la atención era el chico rubio con gafas. Por más que lo había mirado durante el baile, no pudo alejar la idea de que se le hacía conocido.

—¡Vamos muévanse! —la voz del oficial la sacó de sus cavilaciones y entonces todos empezaron a salir del lugar.

—¿Podrían explicarme cómo terminamos aquí? —preguntó la asustada Tsubame. Kaoru la miró aún más preocupada que la propia castaña y optó sólo por tocarle el hombro.

Kenshin estaba que la mandíbula le caía hasta el piso. Miró a todos lados intentando despertar de esa pesadilla. Aunque los chicos no se la iban a poner nada fácil, de hecho, ya sentía unas miradas lascivas a su espalda.

Tragó duro, y como película de terror, giró la cabeza poco a poco hasta darse cuenta de que se hacía pequeño ante la mirada fulminante de los chicos.

—¿Chicos? —habló casi en un susurro, al darse cuenta de que su mirada de niño bueno, no tenía efecto alguno ante la mirada asesina de esos hombres que, en ese momento, parecían más sus jueces que sus amigos.

Los chicos sabían perfectamente quien era el responsable directo de la desgracia que estaban pasando en esos instantes. _Si Kenshin hubiera sido un poco más cuidadoso con el dinero_… pero es que, ya ni quejarse era bueno. Aunque, pensándolo bien, con quien debían de desquitarse era con el bravucón de la idea de llevarlos a ese lugar.

Los chicos, en el mejor momento que pudieron, se vistieron lo más rápido posible. Ya que no tenían pensado ir casi desnuditos a la reja, por mucho que los bullicios de las chicas les hubieran alzado el ego.

Kenshin quería quitarse la estúpida peluca que traía encima. Pero, sabía perfectamente que esa no sería la mejor de las ideas. La cabeza empezaba a picarle, de seguro esa peluca no se encontraba muy limpia, tal pensamiento le asusto.

La piel se le erizó de sólo imaginarse… ¡_la cabeza llena de piojos!_.

Uno de los policías tomó a su pequeña Kaoru del brazo y como si hubieran encendido un botón en su cerebro quiso ir y romperle la cara al oficial. Sabía perfectamente que ir al club no había sido una brillante idea, _si tan sólo hubiera insistido más_, la habría convencido de quedarse en casa y hacer otras cosas… pero no, tenía que ser el cabeza de gallo y la comadreja los de las buenas ideas.

Dio un par de pasos adelante, pero un brazo lo detuvo antes de terminar de mover el segundo pie.

—No te atrevas a poner en peligro nuestra identidad —refunfuñó Sanosuke, mirándolo aún más enojado que antes. Kenshin observó la mano del cabeza de gallo en su brazo y el cólera le subió atorándosele en la tráquea.

No dejaría que esos tipos lastimaran a _su_ Kaoru.

—Chicos cálmense —Intervino Aoshi, al ver el pesado ambiente que se creaba alrededor de sus amigos.

Por un lado, Kenshin no quería dejar que ningún otro hombre, más que él, tocara a su querida Kaoru. Por el otro lado, Sanosuke no quería pasar la vergüenza de que las chicas lo vieran de esa forma.

—Kaoru, ¿no te parecen raros esos chicos? —susurró Megumi al ver la pequeña discusión entre los bailarines. Aunque no se entendía lo que decían, bien se daban cuenta de que discutían.

—No lo sé, Megumi…—Kaoru bajó la vista.

Estaba realmente afligida, no sabía que le diría a Kenshin cuando se enterara del pequeño problema en que estaban metidas. De seguro esta vez, si cancelaba la boda. Chilló para sí misma al darse cuenta de que debió, al menos, pasar la noche con Kenshin.

Los policías sacaron a la gente por la parte delantera del local; dieron la orden para que, por fin, fueran sacados los de la zona vip. Kaoru se puso blanca cuando vio las luces de la patrulla. Podía ver las luces de su vida vistiendo santos y recordando que alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de casarse.

Kenshin y Sanosuke fueron separados por los patrulleros. Los dirigieron a la salida.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir, Kenshin se olvidó de sus modales cuando uno de los policías miró con descaro a Kaoru, y es que lo sabía perfectamente bien, ese vestido era muy ostentoso.

Volvió a dar unos cuantos pasos y Sanosuke explotó.

—¡KENSHIN!… —gritó, pero se quedó de piedra al ver la estupidez que el mismo había hecho. Y no fue el único, los demás igual se helaron ante lo dicho.

Kaoru se giró bruscamente al escuchar claramente a Sanosuke y el nombre de su pelirrojo. Se quiso morir. Kenshin la había visto. Pero ¿Qué hacia Kenshin ahí?

—¿Kenshin? —Corrió soltándose del oficial y le arrebato la peluca—. ¡Lo sabía! eras tú.

—Kaoru yo…

Misao no se quedó atrás al reconocer el perfectamente al hombre vestido de marinero, Aoshi.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —gritó desesperada, no entendiendo nada.

—Todo fue culpa de Kenshin —arremetió Sanosuke.

—¿De quién fue la idea? —se defendió el pelirrojo.

—¿Pero quién perdió el dinero?

Aoshi se dedicó a observar la escena volviendo a sentirse imbécil por estar con ese grupito. Sabía que la pasaría mal una vez que todo terminara.

Tsubame observó sonrojada a Yahiko, no sabía ni a donde mirar al verlo con esa ropa de vaquero.

—¿Ya podrían callarse? —Megumi caminó enojada hasta ellos dejando a los policías.

Mirando solamente la escena, uno de los oficiales sólo daba golpecitos con el pie, mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados y sonreía de lado.

—Maldición chicos, jamás me imaginé que tendrían esos dotes. —sonrió pícaramente Misao, mirando de arriba abajo a su querido esposo.

—No es lo que estás pensando…

—Bueno mucha platica, vamos todos que están arrestados.

Y vaya que muy arrestados, todos fueron llevados a patrullas diferentes y Kaoru sólo volvió a mirar a Kenshin, antes de subir sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Estaremos esperando por su opinión! abrazos!**

_Publicación: 06/02/2014_


	7. Nadeshiko Miko

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO NOS PERTENECE, SINO AL MARAVILLOSO NOBUHIRO WATSUKI.**

**HACEMOS ESTE FIC GRUPAL SÓLO PARA DIVERTIRNOS Y COMPARTIR, EN NINGÚN CASO TENEMOS FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

_Tenemos un grupo en facebook, creado por Claudia Gazziero, en el cual nació la iniciativa. Si quieres unirte y participar, sólo debes buscarla en facebook. La información está en su profile, mándale una solicitud de amistad y ella te agregará en seguida. ¡Siempre estamos gustoso de recibir a más fanáticos de Kenshin y de los fanfic. Este es nuestro aporte para ayudar a salvar nuestro querido fandom! Abrazos y besos a todos. Y recuerden, los estaremos esperando!_

Kenshin y Kaoru van a casarse por fin y su amigo cabeza de gallo, con ayuda de cierta comadreja, organizó la tan ansiada despedida de solteros. ¿Qué podrá resultar de las maquinaciones siniestras de estos dos?

**Warning:** Este capítulo tiene contenido _cítrico_. Has sido advertido.

**LA DESPEDIDA (DE SOLTEROS)**

**Por Gazziero Gumi**

**Capítulo 7: Nadeshiko Miko**

**I**

No podía creérselo, era algo inimaginable que el día de su despedida de soltera hubiera acabado en el calabazo con sus amigas y que en la celda contigua estuviera su prometido y sus amigos. _Malditos_... Luego Kenshin venía a ella con su tono lastimero de: '_sólo mírame a mí'_...¡Y se juntaba con los desvergonzados de sus amigos para hacer un striptease a unas desconocidas viciosas!. Bueno, ella había estado ahí babeando pero no era una viciosa... Aunque nunca pensó que Aoshi tuviese ese culo tan...¡Fuera esos pensamientos! Era el esposo de su amiga y estaba prometida, pero como se suele decir: que estuviera a régimen no significaba que no le gustasen los dulces.

En fin, Megumi estaba enfadada y ella también, de Tsubane era difícil hablar era muy dulce y callada pero tenía las orejas sospechosamente rojas y Misao...Bueno, Misao era Misao, parecía muy orgullosa de su potentorro marido.

—Ay, ¿habéis visto como se ha movido mi niño? Que cuerpazo tiene el jodio —dijo orgullosa de su esposo, sin importarle que en la celda contigua estuviese Aoshi más rojo que un tomate—. Un momento... ¡Aoshi! —gritó de pronto, haciendo que todos dieran un bote, ella señalaba al pelinegro con el dedo acusica—. No me puedo creer que nunca me hayas hecho un striptease moviéndote así y se lo hagas a estas babosas.

Megumi y Kaoru alzaron el puño.

—¿Cómo que babosas?

Aoshi se frotó cansadamente las sienes.

—Debería haberme quedado en casa...

Kenshin mantenía la mirada clavada en su novia. Todo esto era porque había perdido su dinero y habían acabado en una estúpida idea que no recordaba de quien había sido si quiera... Oh, había sido el descabezado de Okina.

Como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran invocado, Okina apareció delante de ellos con una sonrisa divertida.

—No me esperaba encontraros aquí, muchachos —soltó una risita—, vuestras mujeres os van a matar.

Okina miró a la celda de al lado y arrugó el entrecejo.

—Etto... ¿vosotras también aquí?

Sanosuke se levantó, como si le hubieran pinchado en el culo con una aguja y pasó las manos por las rejas para agarrar de las solapas a su amigo.

—Sácanos de aquí, hijo de tu santísima madre. Todo esto ha sido idea tuya, si es que siempre estás igual con tus planes y a mí me lías...Me lías...

Okina sacudió las manos.

—Voy a hablar con mi superior y os saco de aquí. Vaya suerte tenéis de tener un amigo policía eh.

Sanosuke miró como su amigo se largaba por el pasillo y una gotita de sudor cayó por su frente. Mira que tenía cara el tío. Se volvió dando una palmada para animar a los presentes.

—Venga, saldremos de aquí y la fiesta continuará. Vamos a ir a un club de chicas, he conseguido el dinero antes de que nos arrestaran.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todos.

—¿Un club... de qué? —preguntó Misao con un tick en el ojo.

—¿No será de chicas alegres? —gritó Kaoru con voz chillona.

—¡De eso nada! Maldito pelo punky, macarra salido —Megumi estaba que ardía de ira.

Yahiko estaba más callado que un muerto. Tsubane no lo había mirado durante todo el rato y conociéndola eso era malo, muy malo. Pero bueno, él también tenía que estar enfadado. Habían ido a ver a chicos calientes y con poca ropa.

—Sanosuke creo que... —empezó Kenshin. El aura mortal que rodeaba a Kaoru le daba miedo. Mucho miedo.

—Yo me largo a casa —informó Aoshi pasando de todos.

—No seáis calzonazos. Ellas han ido a ver a tíos en pelotas y mira que estaban tontitas con nosotros, y añado, para ellas no éramos nosotros. Estaban tonteando con otros muchachos... ¡La sangre llegará al río!

—Sabía que eras tú, ese culo peludo es inconfundible —dijo Megumi cruzándose de brazos.

Oh, viéndolo así Sanosuke tenía razón por extraño que pareciese. La cara de pavas de todas, con unos tíos desconocidos, hacía que la sangre les hirviese. Aunque fueran ellos y sonase absurdo que estuviesen celosos de ellos mismos. Ellas habían babeado por otros, y luego Kaoru tenía la cara de prometer que sólo tenía ojos para él. ¡Ajá! La había pillado de pleno.

—Me parece buena idea. La fiesta de despedida aún no ha terminado, todavía queda mucha noche por delante.

Todos, incluido los propios chicos y sobre todo Sanosuke, se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Kenshin tan decidido.

Kaoru no replicó, estaba en silencio con los puños apretados.

Okina llegó con un hombre con bigote y calvo. El hombre abrió las celdas.

—Listo, ya podéis salir.

Sanosuke fue el primero en salir, estar en esos sitios no le gustaba nada. Le traiga muchos recuerdos de sus días de pandillero...Ósea, la semana pasada.

—Perdone caballero, ¿vais a hacer una redada en el club "Chicas Boing boing"? Verás, es la despedida de soltero de mi amigo y queremos divertirnos sin sorpresas.

El policía sonrió amigablemente.

—Podéis ir tranquilos.

—¡Estupendo! — puso las manos encima de los hombros de Kenshin y agarró a Aoshi del cuello de la chaqueta y tiró de ellos antes de que cambiaran de opinión.

Las chicas se quedaron atónicas mirando como sus caballeros de brillante armadura se convertían en un sapo verde y viscoso.

—Pe, pe…pero —tartamudeó Misao sin poder cerrar ni los ojos ni la boca—, ¿que se van?...

Kaoru, que hasta entonces estaba apretando los puños y los dientes, notando como en su interior se hervía una auténtica lava, explotó cuan volcán.

—¡Éstos se creen que somos tontas! —Agarró a Misao de la mano y corrió hasta la puerta.

Demasiado tarde, los malditos habían cogido un taxi que se perdía por la carretera. Subió corriendo a otro al igual que las demás, y señalando al frente, gritó como un soldado en plena batalla.

—¡Siga a ese taxi!

Después de un cuarto de hora... Se habían perdido, ¿por qué todos los taxis tenían que ser del mismo color?

—Bueno... ¿dónde vamos? —preguntó el taxista mirando por el retrovisor a las chicas, quienes tenían la cabeza hundida sobre sus hombros.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! Han arruinado nuestra caliente noche de chicas y ahora ellos se van a divertirse. ¡Os lo juro! esta noche Aoshi duerme con el perro, el sofá es un destino demasiado misericordioso para él.

—Kenshin...Kenshin... —Terribles planes de venganza estaban circulando por su mente—. ¡Cocinaré yo el mes entero! —_Seeeh_.

—¿Dónde habían dicho que iban? —preguntó Megumi pensativa. No recordaba el nombre de ese sitio, _maldición_.

—"Chicas Boing boing" —contestó Tsubane. Ese Yahiko...

—Oh, yo sé dónde es.

Todas miraron al taxista, que inmediatamente se puso rojo como la grana.

—No es que yo haya ido... Sólo que un amigo, del amigo del vecino, del tío del hermano de mi cuñado va mucho.

Las cuatros parpadearon.

—¡Como sea! LLévemos.

**II**

Las paredes del club estaban pintadas de color rojo. Cada mesa circular tenía una barra de hierro en medio y una bailarina con muy poca ropa danzaba eróticamente. Sanosuke miró ese lugar con una sonrisa eufórica. Eso era como estar en el cielo.

—Sanosuke... ¿Sueles venir mucho por aquí? —preguntó Kenshin sin saber bien dónde mirar. Mirase donde mirase sólo veía culos y tetas.

—Enn... Bueno, antes tenía la tarjeta de cliente VIP, pero desde que Megumi apareció he dejado de ser tan habitual.

Yahiko sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado con cara de asco. Había aparecido una imagen de la vieja bailando en pelotas delante de Sano.

—Vamos a sentarnos, espero emborracharme y desmayarme. Si eso pasa, quien no me lleve a casa lo mato —dijo Aoshi andando hacia una de las mesas libres.

Desde la otra parte del club, cuatro chicas estaban observando cómo se sentaban. La verdad es que el que más disfrutaba de eso era Sanosuke, y Megumi... Megumi tenía la cara más contraída por momentos. Eso no era bueno para sus arrugas.

—Míralos... —dijo Misao cruzada de brazos. Empezó a mover nerviosamente el pie—. Son unos cerdos.

—Bueno, tú nos llevaste a un club igual, pero de chicos.

Misao abrió la boca para responder a eso, pero la cerró igualmente.

—No es lo mismo...

Bueno sí, pero no.

—Hola guapa... —Una mujer de grandes pechos tapados solamente con pequeñas estrellas se inclinó a Tsubane—. Por cincuenta, te hago lo que quieras.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó espantada Misao—. ¡Están en un puticlub!

Los ojos de Kaoru llamearon. Lo sabía, aquel maldito ogro al que consideraba como su hermano había llevado a su prometido a un sitio de chicas bastante sueltas, y no era sólo de ropa de lo que estábamos hablando.

¿Pensaban contratar los servicios de una chica de éstas? A pesar de su enfado, sabía que no eran capaces. Los idiotas, después de todo, a excepción del pelo pincho, eran muy inocentes en ese tema.

—No voy a dejar que vean más cuerpos desnudos. Misao, ponte algo más fresco y tápate la cara. Vamos a hacer esto...

Iba a enseñar a su Kenshin a no mirar a nadie más. Ella era _su_ mujer, daba igual una firma en un papelito.

Después de pedir una copa, Sanosuke estaba quejándose.

—Pero bueno... ¿Aquí no viene ninguna chica? ¡Este chico está de despedida! —gritó.

—¿He oído despedida?

Delante de ellos, subida a la mesa (no sabían cómo había llegado ahí) estaba una joven de largos cabellos, vestida sólo con un sujetador de monedas doradas y una falda larga de color azul con monedas rodeándole la cintura. Sólo podían ver sus ojos azules, pues llevaba un pañuelo de gasa que le tapaba el rostro.

Sanosuke sonrió y asintió. A pesar de que Kenshin intentaba mantener la mirada en otro lado, él lo cogió por los hombros estrechándolo en un abrazo.

—Éste de aquí.

—Bien —dijo la joven—. Para este joven afortunado tenemos un espectáculo privado, para que diga su último adiós a la soltería.

—Yo…yo no... —Kenshin empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—Va a ser que no —dijo Yahiko sin fiarse ni un pelo. Una cosa es ver a una chica realizando un striptease y otra muy distinta es que quisiera... Hacer cosas a solas.

—Oh, no os preocupéis —dijo la chica—. Sólo será la danza del vientre en privado. Nada más.

Dios, podían poner la calefacción en aquel sitio, estaba bastante fresco y ella sólo llevaba aquel ridículo traje que le tapaba más bien poco. Lo que fuese para que Aoshi no viese a ninguna chica desnuda, ni que se acercarán a él más de la cuenta. Apartó la mirada al ver que su marido tenía la vista clavada en ella. Esperaba no ser reconocida.

—Es un baile, Kenshin, venga, no seas solo. Esto será una anécdota el día de mañana —lo animó Sanosuke.

—No...

—Venga, no seas soso —Hizo un gesto a dos muchachas para que se acercasen a ella. Podía ver el sonrojo de Tsubane a través del pañuelo de gasa. Ellas dos empujaron a Kenshin y se lo llevaron a una sala aparte. Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera quejarse, le cerraron la puerta en las narices.

Kenshin se quedó con la puerta en las narices, literalmente. Se la frotó y volteó cuando empezó a escuchar una sensual música. Al principio le había parecido una buena idea, pero ahora se maldecía a él y especialmente a Sanosuke por meterlo en esos líos. Kaoru lo iba a matar cuando se enterará.

La morena tenía el pelo largo y negro suelto, un sujetador de color rojo, al igual que la falda que tenía una raja a cada lado para dejar ver sus largas y torneadas piernas.

—Oye... Chica...¿por qué no nos sentamos y hablamos?. Mi amigo es muy pesado...

La chica le cogió la mano y él notó un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Miró sus ojos inmensos de color zafiro...

Ella tiró de él con fuerza y lo hizo sentarse en el amplio sofá color carmesí que había en la habitación. La habitación era redonda y tenía escasa iluminación para dar más intimad. Había velas por todos lados que perfumaban la habitación, pero aquel olor a jazmines le era inconfundible.

No sabía qué hacía ella aquí, aunque conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que no iba a dejar que viese a nadie desnudo. En cuestión de celos iban de la mano.

Kaoru empezó a mover las caderas sensualmente al ritmo de la música, levantó las manos desde su cintura hacia sus costados y por su pecho, tocándose a sí misma, sin apartar esos preciosos ojos de los suyos.

Desde luego, Kenshin era el hombre más sexy que había conocido. Sentado en ese sofá con las piernas abiertas y los brazos puestos en el respaldo, mientras la miraba con esos ojos color violeta que adquirían destellos dorados. Le elevó la temperatura del cuerpo y al ver el deseo en esos ojos, que le dedicaban complicidad, sonrió. La había descubierto, y sin embargo ahí estaba, callado, mirándola como si se la fuera a comer con la mirada.

Se sentía poderosa al tenerlo ahí ante ella, observando cada uno de sus movimientos y viendo como sus ojos se ponían cada vez más dorados. Ese era un Kenshin que pocas veces había visto, y en ese momento supo que ni noche de bodas ni nada. Hoy se entregaría a él, en cuerpo y alma.

Con una sonrisa provocadora, se fue acercando cada vez más a él y notó como la respiración de él se volvía más costosa. Desde esa postura, con el pantalón estirado al tener las piernas abiertas, podía ver el creciente bulto en sus pantalones. Se sentó de horcajadas sobre él, con una risita, y él puso sus poderosas manos en su cintura.

—Kaoru... —dijo con la voz ronca, erizándole cada vello de su cuerpo y endureciendo sus pezones.

—No vuelvas a venir a estos sitios —dijo ella, exigiendo, y unió sus labios a los de él, atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes con un mordisco amenazador—. ¿Me entiendes? —Apretó suavemente los dientes.

Kenshin dio un gruñido animal y haciendo fuerza con su brazo derecho, la echó a un lado tumbándola en el amplio sofá y sin quitarse de encima de ella. Apretó su cadera contra la pelvis de ella para que notara su miembro, duro y firme, pidiendo clemencia de una vez por todas.

—Mira cómo me tienes, nena... —su voz sólo era un susurro ronco y endemoniadamente cachondo.

Kaoru se mordió los labios sin dejar de mirarlo. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más entrecortada. A pesar de que apenas habían tenido rozamientos, ni siquiera un beso apasionado, ese era el momento más caliente de su vida. Con todo el descaro que pudo reunir, movió sus caderas, rozando su sexo contra el de él a través de la ropa.

Y ahí él perdió el control. La besó, y no fue dulce ni delicado, sino demandante y apasionado, devoró sus labios, primero el de arriba luego el de abajo y finalmente, hizo presión en ellos para que abriera la boca e introducir su lengua.

Ambas lenguas hicieron contacto y comenzaron una danza de deseo. Kenshin, sólo con la yema de los dedos, comenzó a subir por su vientre plano, en un leve roce como pluma produciéndole escalofríos hasta abarcar en una mano su pecho y apretarlo.

Kaoru gimió entre sus labios, y él los abandonó dejándolos mojados e hinchados, descendió hasta su cuello, chupó y lamió aquella zona, calentándola aún más. Como si no fuese poco aquello, para acabar con la locura de ella, la volvió a girar, para acabar de cara al sofá.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo, pero él no se lo permitió. Agarró su pelo con suavidad, sin hacerle daño, pero firmemente, para que mantuviese la cara en el sofá. Apartó con la otra mano el pelo de su espalda y cuello, haciéndolo a un lado. Lamió la nuca, y notó como su cuerpo se estremecía de placer. No se dio cuenta que desabrochó su sujetador con manos rápidas y maestras, y poco a poco fue bajando por su columna y con la lengua lamía toda esa zona, dejándola húmeda, hasta llegar a su trasero.

— Kenshin... —gimió.

Él alargó la mano y tocó su pantorrilla desnuda debido a que la falda se había abierto. Subió su mano por ella hasta llegar al interior de sus muslos y ahí podía sentir su humedad. Kaoru se tensó, no por miedo, simplemente porque cada sensación la estaba matando de placer. Él estiró sus dedos, tocando suavemente sus labios inferiores desde atrás, con la mano libre estaba apoyado en el sofá para no echar su pecho sobre ella, y con la que tenía en su centro. Oh, estaba haciendo maravillas.

Movió sus dedos hacia su clítoris y los meneó en círculos lentos, torturándola. Luego fue aumentando el ritmo hasta que ella se retorció abajo de él, sus dedos se movieron hacia abajo, introduciéndose poco a poco en su cavidad y la palma de su mano se restregaba contra su clítoris cada vez que él sacaba y metía los dedos, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más enloquecedor.

El placer fue demasiado y se estremeció en mil sacudidas. Gimió y lloriqueó contra el sofá. Kenshin sonrió, y la volvió a girar entre sus brazos. Sin darle descanso, hundió su rostro entre sus piernas y lamió su mojado y excitado centro. Pasó la lengua con lentitud por él, saboreándolo, y luego la puso recta, moviéndola en círculos contra su clítoris. Kaoru gemía sin cesar, apretando la cabeza de su pelirrojo contra ella.

Kenshin introdujo la lengua dentro de ella, penetrándola sin cesar y volviendo hacia su clítoris. Ese baile lo repitió varias veces hasta que la llevó a otro profundo orgasmo.

Jadeante, clavó los ojos en los de su prometido, que tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro, satisfecho por haberla complicado. Él llevó sus manos hacia su pantalón y desabrochó la cremallera, se separó de ella lo suficiente para deshacerse de los pantalones y tirarlos a un lado, hizo lo mismo con los boxer y la camisa.

Kenshin era delgado, pero cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba marcado por el ejercicio. Sus enormes pectorales y sus formados abdominales, sin olvidar aquellos oblicuos que la volvían loca. Y ahora, tenía delante de ella su miembro.

Era grande y estaba completamente firme.

Cuando alargó la mano para cogerlo, él se la retiró.

—Hoy juego yo, mi señora.

Y frotó la punta de su miembro contra ella. Su vientre se contraía de placer por las sensaciones, aun no se había recuperado de dos orgasmos, cuando él seguía jugando con ella. Y sin esperarlo, lo introdujo en ella y se quedó quieto.

Ella se tensó y clavó las uñas en su espalda. Era un dolor intenso, demasiado. Su prometido empezó a repartir besos por su rostro y devoró su boca en un apasionado beso mientras, poco a poco, comenzaba a moverse en su interior.

Sus caderas se movían con sensualidad, haciendo que notase cada centímetro y cada vena de su miembro en su estrecha cavidad.

Estaban sudando y los dos gemían sin cesar, cada vez los gemidos eran más fuertes, al igual que las embestidas. El dolor había desaparecido y dio paso a un placer que se incrementaba a cada acometida. Eran fuertes y secas, y sus testículos chocaban contra su trasero haciendo un ruido seco.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó él en su oído, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo.

—Me encanta.

Eso lo encendió aún más y las acometidas fueron más rápidas. Una y otra vez, cada vez más profundo, hasta que Kaoru se tensó y clavó las uñas en sus hombros, arqueándose de placer.

—Córrete, nena.

No paró de moverse en su interior, haciendo su orgasmo más intenso. Con un par de embestidas más, él mordió su labio y cerró los ojos lanzando un gemido ahogado y se derramó en su interior.

Se dejó caer en ella, con cuidado de no echar todo su peso y aplastarla, y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de ella recuperando poco a poco la respiración por aquel encuentro.

—Ha sido...ha sido...

No tenía palabras para explicarlo, pero jamás se imaginó que iba a ser así. Sin embargo, no había habido primera vez más especial que esa. En lugar de una cama con sábanas color carmesí, tenía un sofá, y las velas no faltaban.

—Te amo —dijo él besando sus hinchados labios y ella correspondió gustosa.

Se quedaron así un rato, él ni siquiera había salido de su interior, pero ambos estaban disfrutando de ese momento en el que se sentían más unidos que nunca. Completamente relajados. Pudiese ser que ya tuviesen unidos sus almas y sus corazones, pero unir el cuerpo con la persona que amas... Oh, era una experiencia única y maravillosa. Estaban sumergidos en esa pompa de felicidad cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Kaoru estamos en problema — Misao lanzó un gritó espantoso —. ¡Me he quedado ciega! —exclamó tapándose los ojos.

Kenshin se levantó de golpe y corrió a buscar la ropa. Kaoru se incorporó tapándose como pudo con la falda y cogiendo la camiseta de él para taparse los pechos.

El pelirrojo tropezó con su mismo pie y cayó al suelo golpeándose con la mesa central que estaban todas las velas. Quedó K.O en el suelo.

—¡Kenshin!.

Kaoru lanzó la camisa de él, que bajó planeando por el aire hasta caer en sus partes.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Que les pareció? Bueno verdad?! Estaremos esperando por su opinión! **

_Publicación: 07/02/2014_


	8. Danper jaz Lirio

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO NOS PERTENECE, SINO AL MARAVILLOSO NOBUHIRO WATSUKI. HACEMOS ESTE FIC GRUPAL SÓLO PARA DIVERTIRNOS Y COMPARTIR, EN NINGÚN CASO TENEMOS FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

CHICOS, PRIMERO QUE CUALQUIER COSA, DEBEMOS AGRADECER POR LOS REVIEWS Y POR LA ACEPTACIÓN DE ESTE FANFIC. ESTAMOS MUY FELICES DE QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERAMOS SEGUIR CONTANDO CON SU APOYO PARA EL RESTO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS. UN ABRAZO Y NOS LEEMOS!

"Kenshin y Kaoru van a casarse por fin y su amigo cabeza de gallo, con ayuda de cierta comadreja, organizó la tan ansiada despedida de solteros. ¿Qué podrá resultar de las maquinaciones siniestras de estos dos?"

**LA DESPEDIDA (DE SOLTEROS)**

**Por Gazziero Gumi**

**Capítulo Final: Danperꞌ jaz lirio**

Kenshin se levantó totalmente atontado del piso. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y con la otra detuvo la camisa que gentilmente Kaoru le había acomodado. Misao lo miró de un vistazo rápido y salió antes de que Kaoru la fulminara con la mirada.

Kaoru se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y ayudó a su pelirrojo a hacer lo mismo; sentía el rubor en las mejillas. Lo que había durado el acto se sintió: atractiva, sensual, y valiente. Sin embargo ahora le daba cierta vergüenza ver a Kenshin así, en "pelotas".

—nena, ¿estás bien? —Kaoru solo afirmó con la cerviz baja. Kenshin curvó una sonrisa en sus labios y la atrajo tomándola de la cintura—. Señora, mía. Mi esposa, mi amada, señorita Kaoru.

Kaoru se sonrojó y Kenshin sonrió ante su actitud. No lo podían ocultar, esa unión había sido aún más importante y más significativa que la material. Estaban unidos en cuerpo y alma, espíritu, de todas las maneras posibles, porque de ahora en adelante eran uno solo.

Volvieron a besarse y exploraron de nuevo esas sensaciones que hace apenas unos momentos atrás lo habían llevado a tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Sin embargo debían guardar la pasión para después de la boda.

¡La boda!

Kaoru se alejó de Kenshin de un tirón y este solo quedó perplejo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Kenshin, dentro de unas horas será la boda, y tu mira donde estas.

Kaoru enarcó una ceja y Kenshin sonrió de lado.

—¡Hey!, nena, tú también, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta de cómo te veían los demás? ¿Por qué te atreviste a salir así?

—porque tu…

—oigan, que tenemos problemas.

En ese momento los volvió a interrumpir Misao, y esta sonrió jocosamente por los recuerdos.

—Qué bueno que ya están vestidos —Kaoru se puso totalmente roja ante el comentario y haló a Kenshin del brazo hasta sacarlo del cuarto, pasando a un lado de Misao. Esta soltó una carcajada que resonó en la habitación.

Ellos llegaron hasta donde estaban los demás, pero se pararon en seco al ver a unos patrulleros ahí.

Kenshin no lo podía creer, ¿otra vez la policía?, se suponía que podían divertirse esa noche, se suponía que ya estaba todo arreglado.

Misao al ver sus caras llenas de dudas decidió hablar:—una mujer llegó a bailarle a Sanosuke y pues Megumi se puso celosa, armando un borlote.

Kaoru se giró a ver a Megumi que tenía los brazos cruzados en signo de indignación. Y si, ella había explotado, ¿Qué se creía esa mujer coqueteándole a Sanosuke?, sin embargo, él también tuvo cierta culpa.

—la dueña del lugar ha llamado a los policías para que nos saquen del local.

Kenshin se encogió de hombros. No lo podía creer, otra vez en problemas, y conste que ahora el ya no tenía nada que ver.

Kaoru lo volvió a jalar del brazo y lo arrastró literalmente.

—Vamos, no necesitamos que nos saquen de aquí por la fuerza —los demás se tensaron al escuchar la voz de la pelinegra, que hasta ese momento no se habían percatado de su presencia por estar discutiendo con los policías.

Los primeros en seguirla fueron Tsubame y Yahiko, que para ese momento ya estaban demasiado abrumados con todo lo acontecido. Los secundaron los demás hasta que por fin estuvieron fuera del lugar.

—Perfecto, la despedida de solteros fue totalmente arruinada —gruñó Sanosuke cruzándose de brazos al igual que Megumi.

Misao dirigió una mirada picara a Kaoru y Kenshin, los cuales bajaron instintivamente al mismo tiempo la cerviz.

—Muy bien, pues entonces si no tenemos nada más que hacer vámonos ya —inquirió Misao tomando de la mano a su marido—, vamos.

Kaoru miró la actitud de Misao y tomando el valor del mundo se decidió a hacer lo mismo, sin embargo el pelirrojo se le adelanto.

—vamos. —Kaoru asintió y caminaron.

Todos se fueron con rumbos distintos.

Al final la despedida había sido un completo desastre, claro, no para Kaoru y Kenshin que disfrutaron muy bien esa ocasión.

.-.

—cuidado, estira bien los labios

—pero es incómodo.

—tienes que aguantarlo, vas a ver que te va a gustar. —Kaoru abrió los labios como se le había pedido hasta que sintió esa cosa suave contra su labio inferir, era cremoso y suave.

—listo, estas perfecta.

Megumi acercó un espejo y Kaoru vio sus labios pintados de un exquisito color carmín que resaltaba su tez blanca, sus ojos azules y su hermoso cabello negro. Su kimono era de un lindo estampado en rojo y al igual que el labial, resaltaba sus atributos. En conclusión estaba verdaderamente hermosa.

Ni ella misma se reconocía frente al espejo. Misao la miró y se secó unas fútiles lágrimas de felicidad.

—por fin llegó el día, Kaoru —se acercó a ella y la estrechó fuerte.

—Deja las lágrimas de cocodrilo —arremetió Megumi mirándola por encima del hombro.

—Chicas, no vayan a empezar de nuevo —intervino Tsubame sintiendo el aire desafiante entre las mayores.

—no te preocupes, Tsubame, hoy será diferente, ¿verdad Megumi? —una sonrisa curvó sus labios y Megumi resopló sin tener de otra asintiendo.

—gracias por estar conmigo este día tan especial, chicas —Kaoru se paró de la silla en la que ya llevaba más de una hora sentada por culpa de las chicas y el maquillaje. Las haló de las mangas y las estrujó. Kaoru se sentía verdaderamente feliz por todo lo que iba a pasar, y aunque ya era de Kenshin desde la noche pasada aun así se sentía muy feliz por poder unir su vida a él por todas las de la ley como dios y buda manda.

—perfecto, ahora deja el sentimiento que vas a llorar y arruinaras el maquillaje.

Kaoru se alisó el kimono y se dio un último vistazo en el espejo antes de caminar con rumbo a la salida.

Sus pies iban temblando y una oleada de nerviosismos la sacudió. El corazón le palpitó tan alocadamente que creyó que todos los demás podían escuchar el "tum tum… tum tum…" que este emitía.

—Respira Kaoru —le susurró Misao viendo lo tensa que estaba.

—me tiemblan las manos, las rodillas me fallan y el aire me empieza a faltar.

Misao sonrió y apretó la mano de Kaoru.

—es normal, estas nerviosa, pero créeme que son los mejores nervios que puedes sentir en toda tu vida, claro a excepción de cuando tengas a tus hijos —eso ultimo lo dijo enfatizando en la acción de "hacer" hijos. Kaoru se sonrojó aún más, pero siguió caminando. Misao tenía razón, a pesar de los nervios estaba realmente feliz y deseando que ya llegara el momento en que pudiera decirle «mi amor, mi esposo» y la simple idea de mencionarlo, la hacía imaginarse una vida a lado de ese pelirrojo, llevándola hasta el mismo momento en que sus cabellos estuvieran teñidos de blanco a causa del paso de los años y con ese amor tan latente como el primer día en que lo conoció.

.-.

Kenshin estaba completamente nervioso, por fin el día en que Kaoru sería suya, su esposa, su todo, había llegado. Su estado no era muy diferente al de Kaoru. Sus mano habían estado sudando en demasía y había tenido que pasarse algunas toallas en la mano para calmar el exceso de nerviosismo, eso hasta que Aoshi llegó y lo tranquilizó, claro, no hubo gran resultado, pero al menos Kenshin estaba feliz de no ser el único de estar así el día de su boda. Aoshi también había estado de esa manera.

—relájate amigo. Cuidado y te equivocas y vacías el sake sobre la _busu_ —pronunció Yahiko haciendo que Kenshin se girara asustado ante la mención. Y era cierto, no quería arruinar la ceremonia de ese modo, pero, ¿y si sucedía?, se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando calmar los miles de pensamientos que lo comenzaban a embargar a causa del horror.

—tranquilo eso no pasara. —trató de tranquilizar de nuevo Aoshi.

—Llegó la hora —interrumpió Sanosuke entrando despavorido a la pieza donde se encontraban los chicos. Kenshin suspiró tan profundo que sus pulmones emitieron un estruendoso ruido al pasar el aire. Aun así salió victorioso de ese cuarto. Al fin, por fin el momento había llegado.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo sin contratiempos y sin derrames de sake sobre kimonos, para suerte de Kenshin. Kaoru por su parte logró calmar su acelerado corazón al ver los hermosos ojos de su pelirrojo que le enfundaron cierta seguridad. Una seguridad que solo él lograba transmitirle, a pesar de estar igual de nervioso que ella; simplemente los dos se complementaban a la perfección, eran el uno para el otro en todos los sentidos.

Al terminar toda la ceremonia y la típica fiesta familiar, Kenshin y Kaoru se retiraron para poder dar paso al último acto. La luna de miel.

Les habían reservado una recamara fuera del área para que pudieran disfrutar de un nuevo ambiente. Y durante todo el camino casi no se miraron, y no por la falta de ganas, sino porque Kaoru estaba verdaderamente nervosa como para mirarlo a la cara.

Al llegar depositaron las cosas en la recamara y Kenshin sirvió un poco de vino sobre unas copas llevándolas a un lado de la cama, que estaba adornada de rosas que hacían juego con el inmaculado blanco de la sabana que cubría la cama. Kenshin se dio una mirada en el espejo antes de recostarse y suspirar mientras Kaoru entraba en el baño.

Kaoru puso las manos sobre el espejo y se miró los ojos llenos de un brillo especial que ni ella misma reconocía, pero sabía perfectamente que solo era por él. Por su amor.

Tomando aire profundamente se quitó las pinzas que sostenían su cabello y rebusco la ropa interior "sexy" que Misao amablemente se había ofrecido a colocarle en la maleta, pero por más que busco no encontró nada.

« ¿Dónde la habrá puesto?»

Sacó toda la ropa de la maleta y hasta el final se encontró una ropa un poco rara. La tomó con ambas manos y el alzo sobre sus ojos para mirarla detenidamente.

« ¿Pero qué demonios?»

Chilló internamente, Misao era una pequeña… se calmó y se paró frente al espejo tratando de imaginarse sobre ese traje.

Kenshin ya se encontraba demasiado nervioso por la espera, no podía evitar el impulso de ir y preguntar si está bien, pero cuando finalmente se decidió, la puerta del baño se abrió y cayó de nuevo a la cama al ver la ropa que Kaoru portaba encima.

—Hoy mando yo —sonrió Kaoru de lado, moviendo en círculos la cola del traje negro que traía puesto. Sí. Kaoru llevaba un traje de gata.

Kenshin la miró de arriba abajo sin perderse ni una minúscula curva del bien dotado cuerpo de su esposa.

—nena, soy tuyo.

—eres mío, para siempre.

—para siempre.

«Solo tengo ojos para ti.»

**FIN**

* * *

QUERIDÍSIMOS Y QUERIDÍSIMAS:

Estamos muy felices de que esta loca iniciativa haya tenido éxito. Cada uno de sus reviews denota que sí se pueden hacer cosas en equipo con una buena organización y con respeto por el trabajo de cada uno, y también que la vanidad y la competitividad inherentes al fanfiction pueden quedar a un lado, para que el talento sea usado no sólo para destacar sino que para divertirnos y entretenernos.

Disfrutamos mucho escribiendo este fanfics para ustedes, estamos sumamente agradecidos por su apoyo y tenemos muchas ganas de seguir haciendo locuras como esta, y también de recibir a más gente en el Gumi, para que puedan participar de los fics grupales y otras actividades. Además, necesitamos más gente del fandom de Rurouni Kenshin! Los fanáticos de Inuyasha nos van ganando! Anímense! No se arrepentirán! Las instrucciones para participar están en este profile.

Muchas gracias y nos leemos!

* * *

Publicación: 16/02/2014


End file.
